Ten years since they left
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: It was another gloomy day aboard the Jupiter 2 ten years after his father and Don had left. A day that Will assumed to end depressingly, little hope, and the cold. Instead, the end of his day was uplifted by a small but annual celebration that he had all but forgotten.


Will awoke that morning, as he had for the last ten years, left alone on a frightening and hope killing planet with a man that had slowly over time became a monster. Will wasn't sure there was little of any part of a man of the person who referred to themselves as a monster. Someone who viewed themselves as a monster and there was no changing his mind.

The last ten years were full of beginning the construction the necessary modifications to the hyperengine for a time machine. It took time and effort taking apart the astronavigator for what would become the machine over the watchful eye of the monster. Someone who wasn't exactly Zachary Smith but Spider Smith. Akin to Spider-Man only on a deadly level that was capable eating a threat alive. But to him, he was Doctor Smith all the same.

It had been a full ten years since the time bubble had disappeared taking his father and the ship's pilot with them. He went through the test runs, only to find the power went out, and the machine went down. He lowered his head with a irritated sigh. He looked up expecting the old monster to be standing at the view screen almost as though waiting for them to return as well. But, he wasn't there. He lowered his head then walked down the stairs of the ship to the bottom half of the Jupiter 2.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you," came a sinister sing along voice and a deep mechanical voice at once.

Will jumped back taking out his laser pistol then relaxed and observed a large cake.

"We tried." Robot intoned.

In amusement, he looked toward the machine and the older man then gave his best but fake happy smile.

"How long have you had the cake ready?" Will asked.

"For awhile," Spider replied.

"Two point three hours." Robot reported.

"Thank you."

"Come along," Spider said. "Booby, turn on the candles."

"Affirmative."

Each plasma blast highlighted parts of the ship revealing the decoration that were dangling from space to space. Even a poorly made banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILLIAM ROBINSON'. Smith placed a party hat on the man's head then slid the cord underneath the man's chin while balancing the cake on his other hand and drew him away from the staircase leading up to the upper deck of the ship.

Luxuries that Will had only rarely afforded to himself during his laser focus on the machine that would save his family. He started to border on the edge of tears then Robot used his claw to guide him toward the table that had been assembled with a small dozen so presents. The presents were coated in dark paper and leaves that had been gathered in haste that gave it some color against the bleakness of it all.

The cake was carefully slid down on the table.

Will looked toward the aging monster.

His father wasn't there to celebrate his birthdays, but, unlike him, Spider was there. Spider protected him, noticed him, observed that he existed, and when he realized he made a error in dismissing the younger man during one of their adventures on a lonely planet; he quickly apologized for the rudeness of it and desperately tried to make up for it. Doing something in Will's interest was refreshing.

Even if Will was feeling as though the creature was doing it for himself.

But, all in all, he was filling the void that John had foolishly abandoned.

The candles made from animal fat glowed in the dark.

"Make a wish, my dear son." Spider said.

"Any wish." Robot said.

Will took in a deep breath then blew out the twenty candles.

"Did you . . . make. . . a_ cheesecake _for my birthday, Doctor Smith?"

"Yes." Spider said. "It took me awhile to find the right amount of coconuts."

"I helped." Robot added.

"Course you did," Spider said. "Most helpful." He slid forward napkins and two plates for the duo and a can of motor-oil toward Robot's direction. Robot's helm twirled as Will cut the cake into pieces. "Directing me to the more fruitful sections of the planet and scout out for the ingredients."

"Where did you get that motor oil?" Robot and Will asked.

"I stole it from the last craft that crashed here. And among others." Spider supplied.

"It is not my birthday." Robot said.

"Ah, but he recreated you." Spider said. "Did he not?"

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"And he did bring you back on his 1st birthday here." Spider added.

"Wait, did I?" Will raised his head up.

"He did!"

"So, it's two birthdays at once."

"You have known that for ten years and you just celebrated his birthday?" Will asked.

"We just ran out recently of the motor oil," Spider reminded. "and got a new supply. Something I can gift."

Robot wheeled over toward Spider then wrapped his long laser blaster around his figure.

"You remembered." Will said. "You remembered our birthday."

"UNHAAAAND ME, YOU MISSCCUUEED CLUTTERED MESS OF CYLON PARTS!"

"NEVER!" Robot replied.

Spider squirmed then Will crawled into the hug.

"Oh. The pain. The pain." Spider's dulled blue eyes stared at the ceiling in exasperation.

**The End. **

* * *

**A/N I** tried to make a short fic about Will's resentment toward his father being brought up during the thirty year gap without Don and John. Instead, this fluffy fic came out. Oh well, maybe my next go at a 1998 fic might be prosperous!


End file.
